The Clique
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: This story follows the gang's lives if Hollywood Arts was a real American high school. This story covers every day from their first day of school as freshmen to Graduation night. Ships include: Bade, Jori, Tandre, Cabbie, Candre, and Tribbe. Rated T for language and mature references/subject matter. Romantic Dramedy Adventure. Other Nick/Disney people are used as side characters.
1. Introduction

_**Character Bios Of The Main Characters**_

**Name: **Victoria Marie Vega

**Nickname: **Tori

**Birthday: **November 11th, 1998

**Bio: **Tori Vega was born in East Los Angeles, California. Her family was rather poor. They grew up in a mostly Hispanic and African-American neighborhood. Over the course of the next 12 years, her father David Vega rose up the ranks as a police officer and her mother Holly Vega became a successful business woman, the Vega's financial situation improved drastically. When Tori was 12, they moved to a big fancy house in the Hollywood Hills. Tori had been bullied/outcasted in elementary school because she was very smart and she physically appeared to be white, even though she's half Hispanic. When she moved to the Hollywood Hills, Tori convinced her parents to pay for her to go to Sherwood, an expensive private middle school. Because she went to Sherwood, she's rather innocent, polite, and sort of naïve. But very intelligent. She is about to start her freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Acting, Running, Basketball

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Katrina Daniella Vega

**Nickname: **Trina

**Birthday: **August 26th, 1996

**Bio: **Trina Vega was also born in East Los Angeles. She was rather popular in elementary and middle school, and really athletic. When she was 9, she was starting quarterback in the Pop Warner Football league full of boys. When she hit puberty, her brunette hair began showing streaks of blonde in it. Her parents later figured out that she had the same rare condition that David's mother had, which was a harmless condition that made her hair turn mostly blonde at the peak of summer, completely brunette during most of winter, and a beautiful mixture of brunette and blonde during the rest of the year. She was 14 when she moved to Hollywood Hills and enrolled in Hollywood Arts High School, where she met her best friends Dana (who is a year younger than her), Elena, and Moze (who are both a year older than her). She is really good at basketball, making Varsity her freshman year and winning state championships, the team lost the state championship game her sophomore year. Trina is often awake most of the time, dude to having a huge case of insomnia, but she is ironically a VERY deep sleeper. She is about to begin her junior year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Acting, Basketball, Mixed Martial Arts

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Caterina Ariana Valentine

**Nickname: **Cat

**Birthday: **May 19th, 1998

**Bio: **Cat Valentine was born in Brooklyn, New York. Even though she moved to San Diego, California at age 5, she still has the slightest hint of a New York accent. When she was 11, she moved to Los Angeles, California. She lives a street over from Andre. Although, she is not great at sports, she is extremely fast, making her a good candidate for any sport. She went to Animo Robinson Middle School and met Andre, Beck, and her best friends, Robbie and Jade. She has a brother named Tommy who is 3 years younger than her. Tommy has a social disorder, so Cat's parents pay a lot more attention to him than they do to her. She is about to start her freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Acting, Running, Basketball, Soccer

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Andre Mathias Harris

**Nickname: **N/A

**Birthday: **February 7th, 1998

**Bio: **Andre Harris was born in Stone Mountain, Georgia. He lived with his grandparents and parents. His mother Rochelle was a pediatrician's nurse, and his father Jerome was a struggling musician. Since his parents were always busy, his grandparents basically raised him. His grandfather passed away when Andre was 4, he left his huge grand keyboard behind to Andre in his will. At age 5 he met his best friend, Robbie, who soon moved away the next year. Jerome luckily caught a big break in 2004 and produced a beat that was eventually used by 50 Cent. After that, several famous rappers and singers came to Jerome for beats for their songs. When Andre was 7, his family moved to Los Angeles California. Jerome became a famous producer and in 2007, got his own record label, and they bought a huge house. Soon after moving into the new house, his grandmother slowly started showing signs of dementia. He attended Animo Robinson Middle School, where he met Cat, Beck, and his first crush, Jade. He was also reunited with Robbie at Animo Robinson. Andre has a sister named Decatur that he is 2 years older than and a brother named Derrick that he is 12 years older than. He is about to start his freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Rapping, Acting, Football, Basketball, Swimming, Wrestling

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Roberto Mateo Shiparo

**Nickname: **Robbie

**Birthday: **July 4th, 1998

**Bio: **Robbie Shiparo was born in Miami, Florida. He moved around a lot as a child, first living with his parents in Miami, then at 5, moving to Stone Mountain, Georgia, where he met his best friend Andre. His parents could no longer afford to take care of him, so they sent him off to live with his grandmother in Brooklyn, New York at age 6. At age 10, he moved back to Florida when his grandmother moved there after retirement. His grandmother decided that she didn't like Miami and decided to move to Los Angeles, California when he was 11. He attended Animo Robinson Middle School with Andre, where he met Cat, Beck, and Jade. He often visits his parents, who ironically now live in New York and are saving up to move to Los Angeles. He is about to start his freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Acting, Comedy, Football, Basketball, Baseball, Swimming

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Jadelyn Elizabeth West

**Nickname: **Jade

**Birthday: **March 5th, 1998

**Bio: **Jade West was born in Seattle, Washington. She lived with her stay at home mother, her successful business man father and her older sister Elena, who is 3 years older than her. Jade's father was an alcoholic, who would always beat her mother, her sister, and her. When Jade was 9, her mother divorced her father. Her father moved to Los Angeles, California and went through 2 years of rehab and anger management counseling. The Wests struggled for 2 years since their father had made all of their income and their mother was working job to job to provide for them. Eventually she realized that she couldn't take care of them and unwillingly moved to Los Angeles and sent them to live with their father. She also lives in Los Angeles, but not with the family. Mr. West has changed his ways and tries to be a loving father, but Jade and Elena haven't forgiven him and they mostly ignore his existence, despite living with him. During Elena's first 3 years of attending Hollywood Arts High School, Jade attended Animo Robinson Middle School, meeting her friends, Robbie and Andre, her best friend Cat, and her boyfriend, Beck. She is about to start her freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Acting, Soccer, Softball

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Beck Avan Oliver

**Nickname: **N/A

**Birthday: **October 11th, 1998

**Bio: **Beck Oliver was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He lived with his parents in a middle class neighborhood. He was pretty popular in elementary school, and had a passion for soccer. His family moved to Los Angeles, California when he was 10. He went to Animo Robinson High Middle School where he met Andre, Beck, Cat, and his girlfriend Jade. As he got older, he was inspired by his Hollywood surroundings to aspire for a career in an art. His parents disagreed with his aspirations, but he snuck into an audition for Hollywood Arts High School and got accepted. He eventually bought an RV to live in and has it parked in his parents' backyard, so he can live under "his own rules" as he is no longer under his parents' roof. Beck is about to start his freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School.

**Talents: **Singing, Acting, Soccer


	2. 9-2-13

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 2ND, 2013**

Tori Vega sat on the couch in her pajamas, staring at her schedule for the 100th time in the past two weeks.

It hadn't changed, it was just a list of her classes for her freshman year at Hollywood Arts, but all the possibilities and unknowns hypnotized her.

_**1st Period - Algebra II Honors (Stucky, Laurel)  
>2nd Period - Foundations of Technology (Santucci, Kenneth)<br>3rd Period - English I Honors (Sorbello, Cara Maria)  
>4th Period - U.S. History Honors (Nelson, Brandon)<br>LUNCH  
>5th Period - General Performing Arts (Sikowitz, Erin)<br>6th Period - _**Biology I - Accelerated, Honors (Starkman, Evan)  
>7th Period - Spanish I (Boise, Abrham)<br>8th Period - Physical Education (Schromm, Emily)**_**_

Trina walked into the front door in a Lakers T-Shirt and basketball shorts, sweaty.

"Trina, what classes do we have together?" Tori asked, not looking up from her paper.

Trina glanced at Tori's schedule.

"Gym." She said, shrugging.

"That's it!?" Tori asked

"I was supposed to have 1st period with you but I switched out."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to coast this year, I don't want honors Math."

"That's not going to get you a scholarship." Tori said.

"I'm getting a basketball scholarship." Trina said, walking into the kitchen.

"Well what do you have this year."

"World History Honors, Gym, Algebra II, Uh...Chemistry Honors, English 3 Honors, Criminal Justice, and something else I think."

"You don't even know your schedule?"

"Wait, Criminal Justice is 2 class periods. So that's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 periods. Yeah, that's my schedule."

Tori sat in silence, still examining her own schedule as Trina sat on the couch next to her.

"Play basketball with me this year." Trina said.

"I'll make you a deal." Tori said, smiling, deviously.

"I'm listening."

"I'll play basketball in the winter, if you run Cross Country in the fall."

Trina frowned.

"Tori, how many times do we have to go over this, Cross Country isn't a real sport, it's just a bunch of people running for hours in the cold woods."

"How is it fair for you to make me join something and then not join something I want to do?"

"It's way different. You're actually good at basketball, you're just nervous. I hate endurance running." Trina complained.

"In basketball you run up and down the court every 24 seconds."

"That's different, there's a point to it, you're not just running for the sake of running." Trina said, going upstairs to her room. She came down wearing her California State Girl's Varsity Basketball Championship ring from freshman year.

"Don't you want one of these?" Trina asked?

"I'm not as good as you, I'm not gonna make Varsity as a freshman."

"Then play Junior Varsity this year and get better, than you can make Varsity next year with me before I graduate."

"Sounds like a plan...If you run Cr-"

"FINE! Dammit!" Trina said, defeated.

Tori just laughed and went back to admiring her schedule.

* * *

><p>That night, Robbie, Andre, Jade, Beck, and Cat all sat in the living room of Andre's huge house. Andre and Robbie were playing Madden NFL 25 and Beck, Jade, and Cat were on their phones.<p>

The video game version of the Colts Quarterback Andrew Luck threw a short pass to Ahmad Bradshaw, who ran it for 8 yards.

"Let's go, first down!" Andre yelled.

Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"You're not scoring on me." he said.

"I'll score on you, AND I'll call it, right now."

Robbie scoffed.

"You don't have the balls."

"T.Y., up the middle." Andre said confidently as the next play started.

Beck chuckled as Robbie set double coverage on T.Y. Hilton.

"Dumbass." Robbie said as Antrel Rolle, Giants Defensive Back, got an interception and ran it back for a touchdown.

"FUCK!" Andre yelled.

"TOUCHDOWN GIANTS! That's the game, the final score, New York Giants 38, Indianapolis Colts 28." The in-game announcer said.

"He called it." Jade said, shrugging.

Cat laughed.

"I can't believe we have school tomorrow. Summer was so short." Robbie said.

"I heard Hollywood Arts is so good that they have two football teams." Andre responded.

Beck shrugged.

"I believe it. The school is fucking huge."

"FUCK!" Andre heard himself yell from Cat's phone.

Everyone laughed.

"Instagram?" Andre asked.

"Snapchat." Cat responded, posting it, smiling.

"Alright, now we're even." Andre said, smiling about the bad Snapchat picture he took of Cat asleep last week on the couch.

"Only Freshmen go tomorrow, right?" Jade asked.

Everyone nodded.

"What, are you scared of the upperclassmen?" Robbie teased.

"Hell no. My sister is a senior." She responded.

"So she's driving you to school?" Beck asked, looking for a ride.

"She doesn't have a car. Mom can't afford to buy her one and she's sure as hell not gonna ask Dad for money." Jade said.

"True." Beck shrugged.

They sat in silence.

"Cat, who's that girl you started playing basketball with at the gym?" Andre asked.

"Trina Vega."

"Does she have her license?"

Cat shrugged.

"We gotta find somebody with a car."

"Why don't you guys just suck it up and ride the bus until you get your license?" Robbie asked.

"Because our bus comes at 6:45 AM and school doesn't start until 7:30. Why have to get ready a half an hour earlier when a Senior or Junior could just take us and we only have to get ready to leave at like 7:15." Beck explained.

"So the 4 of you are telling me, you're freaking out about finding a ride so you can get 30 more minutes of sleep in the morning?"

"Yes!" they said in unison.

Robbie shook his head at them.

"It's 9:30, I gotta get home, it's a school night." Jade said.

"Yeah we probably all should." Beck said.

"Alright, see you guys on the bus tomorrow, I'll walk you home Cat." Andre said as they all walked outside.

* * *

><p>"Trina, let me wear your red foamposites tomorrow." Tori said.<p>

Trina laughed.

"Come on Trina, you wear my stuff all the time."

"I already told you, you're not wearing any of my shoes."

"Trina please!"

"No."

"Trina!"

"Why?"

"I just...I just want to be cool and fit in at this school." Tori said, frowning.

"Trust me, you'll be fine without them. Now go to bed, you gotta catch the bus super early tomorrow because Hollywood Hills is the first stop and you'll be the only kid at the bus stop. Goodnight." Trina said, kissing her.

"Goodnight." Tori sighed, going back to her bedroom. She looked at her schedule one last time and went to sleep.


End file.
